


【影日】跨越赤道

by cloud_fufu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_fufu/pseuds/cloud_fufu
Summary: Alpha影山×Omega日向，没有剧情的没捅破窗户纸的5k字肉大意是刚到巴西的日向因为各种状况抑制剂效果不理想，于是回想着高三和影山的标记自慰
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	【影日】跨越赤道

日向翔阳现在后悔得恨不得穿越回过去揍自己一顿。  
里约冬日温柔的阳光照射进来，把狭小的空间烘得暖暖的。桌子上七倒八歪地躺着抑制剂的空瓶子，折射出一点点奇妙的光斑。他坐在角落里，有点赌气地把那件不属于自己的乌野队服揉成一团，往床角扔去。

高三快毕业的时候日向跟影山已经很少会吵架了——如果把那些围绕包子牛奶的持续时间不超过五分钟的争吵排除在外的话。日向告诉影山决定去巴西的时候，影山啃着包子看都没看他一眼，只是从喉咙里挤出了一个“哦”。而得知影山要去职业联盟的时候日向也只是把所有不服不满的情绪压在了闪耀的瞳孔里，在影山面前对自己露骨的小情绪闭口不提。  
他们打比赛，磨速攻，在无人的体育仓库的阴影里做爱，心照不宣地向着即将离开彼此的未来闷头前行。少年时的情欲如盛夏午后的暴雨一般来得猛烈而迅速，他们甚至没有回头去想过这一切的源头到底是什么。就算听了分化后的生理课，下课铃一响脑子里的内容就跑出去了一大半。IH预选之后又是春高的备战，能分给排球的时间本来就有限，哪有什么时间去大费心思谈情说爱。于是需求一致的排球部怪人AO搭档一拍即合，反正几乎每天形影不离，互相解决生理需求也不是什么需要深究缘由的事。

现在想来，饮鸩止渴，甘之如饴，不过如此。  
日向轻喘把手探向下身，握住已经有些发硬的性器粗鲁地套弄了两下，努力抑制住在脑海里描绘影山那张好看又表情很臭的脸的冲动。

那时候的影山飞雄，作为将来有望的天才二传手Alpha，尽管日向不想承认，但他确实有吸引一群小粉丝跟在后面要签名求合照的资本。他见惯了影山在自贩机前纠结买什么时躲在转角的窸窣人影，甚至有些心生怜悯。可惜影山只是个满脑子排球的单细胞。他心想。  
毕业式那天日向叼着一根棒棒糖坐在堆叠起来的木箱上，盯着靠坐在地上的影山的后脑勺出神。谁都没有说话，一片沉寂中只有日向晃着双腿把脚后跟撞到木板上发出的沉闷敲击声。  
不知过了多久，影山把手里把玩着的排球一抛，翻过身一把按住日向不安分的小腿。空气中的信息素突然躁动了起来，一股热意攀上下腹，日向叼着已经舔干净了的糖棒含糊不清地问影山。  
“要做吗？”日向歪着头居高临下地看着垂着眼的影山。  
“唔。”影山不置可否地哼了一声，手指抚上日向紧致的小腿肌肉，“发情期？”  
日向在发情期的时候总是嗜甜如命，日向又不记自己的发情期，影山不得不在自己的备忘录里给搭档的发情期记上一笔。  
“快了吧。”日向随意地将糖棒抽出来扔到一旁的垃圾桶里，眨了眨眼睛，俯下身凑到影山的耳侧，用自己略长的头发去蹭他的发梢，“影山君，今天就是最后一次了。”

他们的性爱一般都是以冲动为起点，彼此也有互相撩拨起情欲的默契，性欲成为掩盖一切问题的最好借口，所有说不明道不白的情愫在今后都可以归罪于年少时的意气用事。所以面对这种情况下日向的提议，影山看起来有一些犹豫。  
日向撇了撇嘴，拍开停在自己腿上的手，跳下来把影山推到身后的体育垫上，跨坐到他身上开始扯校服衬衫的扣子。  
“影山君你的扣子居然都没有送人吗，”日向一边扯一边嘀嘀咕咕，“都说你脸色太凶了吧，都没有后辈敢接近你。”  
影山撑起上半身伸手拨开日向耳侧的头发，去亲吻他开始发红的耳尖。另一只手从他的衬衣下摆往上，摩挲他轻颤的腰腹。  
“我不需要。”  
日向褪下裤子重新跨坐回影山身上，影山便凑过去吻他湿润的嘴唇。日向嘴里还留着方才棒棒糖的甜腻味道，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角的糖浆，不经意地划过影山的，像是一种无声的挑衅。于是影山应邀碾过他温热柔软的唇舌，温温吞吞地把甜意涂到口腔里的每一个角落，挑动着Omega纤细的神经。日向在这个缠绵而湿润的吻里有些焦急地回应着影山，喘着气强行结束了这个漫长的吻。  
影山探过去吻着日向泛红的眼角和脸颊，难得地笑着挑衅他，蓝色的眼眸里闪着深邃的光芒。  
“不是最后一次吗，总得刻骨铭心一点。”

校服衬衫被褪到臂弯，日向用手勉强撑着影山的肩膀，在熟悉而浓稠的Alpha信息素里被推向发情期的边缘。影山把头埋在他的脖颈，慢条斯理地用牙齿轻轻地撕咬锁骨上的一小块皮肤，呼出的湿润热气激起一阵细碎的痒意。  
“……呜。”日向有些难耐地扭了扭腰身。  
他从没见过这样的影山。在他的记忆里，性爱这件事上影山总是有求必应速战速决，所以脑子一片混沌的发情期也总是过得飞快。现在，或许是还没有到发情期的缘故，他比以往做爱时要清醒许多，每一个在本能的性欲中可能被忽视的细节都被无限拉长放大，变成了漫长而甜美的折磨。  
他不禁下意识地迎合起影山的动作，情难自已地将胸前已经挺立起的两点往前送。  
影山温热的舌头从锁骨往下，抵住他的心口，绕着红肿的乳尖打了一个圈，留下一个湿漉漉的水痕。日向呜咽了一声，从喉咙里挤出一声甜腻的叹息，舒服地将脖子仰成一个优美的的弧度。影山抬眼看了他一眼，低声唤他的名字。  
“日向。”  
“……嗯？”大脑处理信息的速度都慢了几拍，日向从沉沉浮浮的快感里勉强脱出身来，半天才挤出一个黏腻的鼻音回应他。  
“手，借用一下。”  
日向还没理解这句话的意思，右手就被影山拉到裸露的胸前，指尖被迫擦上充血的乳尖。不同于往常的抚慰带来的奇怪快感与羞耻一并冲击了大脑，日向一个激灵，感觉突然清醒了一半。  
“……等、等等，影……唔……”  
日向挣扎着想要挣开影山制住自己的手，话语的后半被影山的吻堵了回去。他只能在影山的钳制下半推半就地用一只手抚慰自己，一边在影山另一只手的抚慰下用左手搂紧他的脖子，还要被迫分神去回应影山入侵口腔的深吻。等他从大脑缺氧中反应过来的时候，下面已经湿了一片。影山没有给他更多喘息的机会，引导着他的手沿着腰线一路往下，朝后穴探去。  
尽管发情期还没有到来，Omega的身体已经开始在为迎接这个重要的生理周期做起准备，在刚才的一番刺激下早已逐渐柔软顺从起来，分泌出用以润滑的体液。  
在自己的手指触碰到一片黏滑的时候日向抗拒地抖了抖，还没来得及出声抗议，立刻在影山的动作下软了腰。影山的手带着他的手指往里推进了一个指节，已经润滑的后穴毫无阻碍地容纳了入侵，并且无声地央求更多。他不得不把全身的重量都靠到影山身上，闭紧眼睛一口咬住影山裸露的肩膀。  
他并不是没有自慰过。尽管分化之后几乎每个性欲难已的时期都有影山在，但也不代表他从未自己取悦过自己。即便如此，影山的引导下被迫自慰却是另一种诡异的羞耻感，自己的手指明明属于自己却仿佛不属于自己，动作和力度都不由自己主导的情况下，偏偏触觉和快感都还是自己的。  
影山你个大变态。  
日向想开口骂影山，但一张嘴似乎只有控制不住的呻吟，只好继续咬住影山，在心里把他骂了一万遍。  
影山见日向伏在自己肩头闭起眼睛当起了鸵鸟，便把自己的一根手指也挤了进去，在甬道里压着日向的指节轻车熟路地碾过一块软肉，逼出一长串舒服的呻吟。好像是要让日向记住这个位置一样，影山换着角度和力道引导着日向抚慰自己的敏感点，最后用另一只手套弄了两下前端，日向便惊叫着射了出来。  
影山也没有好到哪里去。他凭最后的理智压抑着的信息素在狭小的空间里横冲直撞，和日向有些酸涩的信息素混合到一起包裹住所有的感官。他的两腿间明显鼓起了一块，在缺乏弹性的制服布料下被禁锢得难受。  
但他心情很好。他轻眯起眼睛看着日向有些急躁难耐地克制着喘息，在他胸前又留下一串绵密的吻，然后准备伸手去够自己的制服外套。  
“……等一下。”日向红着脸出声制止。他全身都是沉溺在情欲里的绯红色，连总是不服帖的橙发也有些软趴趴的，在一片氤氲中整个人都像是从水里捞出来的一样，从眼角到发梢都是水润透亮。  
“影山你什么时候这么熟练了我都要觉得你是不是背着我偷偷练习过了……”他的尾音渐渐轻了下去，眼神左右飘了飘，停留在影山的制服外套上。  
“啊？除你以外还能有谁？”影山莫名其妙，不知道这跟不让自己拿避孕套有什么关系。  
日向沉默了半晌，清了清喉咙仰起脸直视影山的眼睛。  
“我是说，标记我。”

这是他没有想过的回答。  
影山吞了吞口水。上下滚动的喉结在昭示着他侵占Omega的本能。  
理性总比直觉来得要慢两拍，何况在这个情欲蒸腾的空间里，与他的信息素互相推挤的另一种信息素是他最熟悉的味道，更不用说他在三年里品尝过多少次这个Omega的美味。  
他抿了抿嘴唇，哑着嗓子有些语无伦次地开口：“……日向……你……。巴西……你，要去巴西了……。”  
“我知道。”日向急急打断他。  
“……我们有起码两年不能在一起。”  
“我知道。”  
“你知道标记可能会影响状态的吧。”他蹙起眉，与理智一起攀上大脑的是一丝怒气。  
“那只是有可能吧。”日向凑到影山面前，眼底是决心和无尽的贪欲，“我觉得我们的话，没有问题。总比随时会被哪个连名字都不知道的Alpha盯上要轻松多了。”  
他顿了顿，突然用温热的掌心贴上影山的腿间，勾起嘴角。  
“还是说你不敢吗，影山君。”  
影山眯了眯眼睛。日向看不出他在想什么，但他的全身的血液都在奔腾叫嚣着去呼应野性的冲动。  
这次影山把他翻了过来让他跪在体育垫上，用手指又侵犯了后穴几次之后，他感觉到影山的性器抵到了后穴的入口上。他低了低腰想尽量放松自己的身体，但Alpha粗大的性器撑开深处的时候他还是发出一阵吃痛的闷哼。  
影山停下了动作，从尾椎骨沿着背安抚似的吻他：“你紧张什么？”  
日向缓缓地吐了口气，用手背抹掉自己睫毛上的水珠，然后扭了扭腰示意影山继续。得到默许的Alpha挺进逐渐湿润火热的甬道深处，引起一阵隐忍的呻吟。影山试探着日向的反应，慢慢加快顶动的速度。随着身体一寸一寸被打开，日向逐渐克制不住的呻吟声在信息素碰撞的空气中蔓延开来。  
“……唔啊……太深……了……哈……”  
性器顶到生殖腔的入口的时候，日向含含糊糊地吐出不成文的字句。  
影山拨开他后颈汗湿的头发，舔弄着他的腺体。  
“要进去了，呆子。”  
日向似乎根本没有听到。生殖腔第一次被破开的感觉像是最隐秘的深处被陌生的刀具撕开了一条口子，他被抛进深不见光的深海里，像一条忘记怎么呼吸的鱼无助地挣扎着想要上潜。明明空气燥热得快要蒸腾，他却觉得自己置身黑暗冰冷，只能一遍一遍呼唤影山的名字。  
影山被他绞得快疯了。Omega最私密的地方炽热地排斥着Alpha的入侵成结，日向剧烈地挣扎着，像是已经失去理智一般无意识地喊着影山。影山扑过去把日向全身都圈到自己身下，将他不断颤抖的双手钉到称不上柔软的垫子上，牙齿刺破他的腺体，在他体内迎来了漫长的高潮。  
成结的时候日向整个人都颤抖得厉害，拔高的呻吟逐渐被撞成破碎的呜咽，最后一点点消失殆尽。等他回过神来的时候，他发现自己把脸埋在双臂间，满脸都是泪水。

那可真够刻骨铭心的。  
日向坐在房间的角落里，愤愤地回想起影山当时那个仿佛看着球场上的猎物的眼神，觉得自己的性器鼓胀得更难受了。他鼓起嘴巴做了两秒心理斗争，还是翻身下床把那团已经皱巴巴的，几乎不剩什么味道的影山的队服捡了回来蒙到脸上。  
他躺下来找了个舒服的姿势，一只手抚慰着前端，回想着影山的手指在身体里顶弄的感觉，低喘着把另一只手的一根手指一点点推进已经有些黏腻的后穴里。

标记之后影山难得地把日向捞到自己怀里抱着他坐了许久。Alpha略带苦涩的信息素浓郁起来，安抚着Omega刚经历标记之后的不适和焦躁不安。日向脸上乱七八糟的泪痕已经干了，被体液殃及到的衬衫贴在皮肤上，诡异的凉意。他背靠在影山胸前，心里不知从哪升起了一丝不舍和安心的复杂情绪。他张了张嘴，试图阻止这种从未体验过的性爱后安抚的继续，避免那丝他自己都搞不明白的情绪就此破土而出生根发芽。但影山把鼻尖埋到他的发丝里，一路嗅到腺体的动作让他一僵。  
“……影山？”浓重的鼻音，连呼吸都有些颤抖。  
Alpha信息素的压制使他混沌的脑袋一阵晕眩，高一生理课上老师敲着黑板强调AO成结之后可能产生的变化和反应突然模糊地闪现到眼前。尽管他自觉已经为可能到来的变化做好了准备，并且觉得正因为如此影山才是最佳人选，但是万一呢？  
影山把下巴搁到他的肩膀上，打断了他的胡思乱想。  
“日向，你的味道好奇怪。”  
日向怔了一下，气得挣开影山环住自己的手，跳到他身前指着他的鼻子：“你你你，正常人会在这种时候说这种话吗？神经也太大条了！”  
“生理课说标记之后信息素的味道也会有变化。”影山无所谓地耸耸肩。  
日向不服输地噎回去：“要这么说的话影山才是……”

影山才是。  
日向一点点屈起手指，闭起眼睛在脑海里寻找那种不可名状的味道。  
是初夏时小夏举着从商店街买回来的西柚汁大呼小叫着在家里跑来跑去，不小心洒了一些到他的脚背上时的些许凉意，迅速蒸发于空气中的水汽在皮肤上留下了痕迹，将若即若离的苦涩与酸甜从肢体的末端融入血液运往心脏。或是课间跑去3班在睡得翻白眼的影山脸上恶作剧时，躲在校服衬衫的柔顺剂里顺势钻进毛孔的些许清香，也可能是腺体第一次被刺破时突然注入的富有侵略性的荷尔蒙，亦或是三者的混合。  
思绪搅成一团，每一个狭小的缝隙里都有影山留下的痕迹。日向喘息着泄了出来，将那些所谓的标记后的依赖性和不习惯统统甩到脑后，攥紧黏糊糊的手心把手臂盖到眼睛上。

他不得不承认，他真的很想影山。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自专治性冷淡的椎名林檎的「赤道を越えたら」。这首歌是以日本音乐家村田阳一和巴西音乐家Ivan Lins的共演为原型创作的，看巴西篇的时候满脑子都是这首歌w
> 
> 等哪天再想搞影日ABO的时候有可能会继续写下篇。


End file.
